Savior
by outXhereXconfused
Summary: [Oneshot Collection] So many times she's looked up and there he was. He was always saving her, always protecting her,and yet, she hadn't asked him to. But he still did it anyways, because he was like that. A 'savior', that's what she called him.
1. Rain

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Bleach**

**"**

**Inspiration:**** Driving to school in the morning when it started to rain**

**"**

**Shot numero uno: Rain**

**"**

The bell had rung, signaling the release from school, and people had already left.

Orihime Inoue was one of the last people left cleaning up the classroom. Tatsuki had left, saying that it was alright for her to miss practice to wait for her, but Orihime had said no and that her practice was important if she wanted to become a champion at kickboxing. Tatsuki argued with her until she finally caved in and left, but not before saying that she'd stop by her house later for dinner.

Orihime didn't mind to be left alone to clean up. It was somewhat better than to have to go home early and be alone. Sure, she didn't mind being alone from time to time, but living alone did get to her.

She pushed her bangs out of her eyes as she picked up the mop bucket. She sighed, satisfied, as she looked around the room. Clean.

She walked down the stairs that lead to the lockers on the way out of the school building. She went to her locker and changed her shoes. She grabbed her materials for her homework tonight and closed her locker—putting the padlock back on it. She sighed as she looked up at the ceiling in wonder.

"What should I make tonight for dinner?" her eyes brightened. "I could try to make something out of bread, jam, and meat…?" she shook her head. "No, that wouldn't do…"--she sighed--" Oh well, I'll see what I can do once and I get home and check the fridge."

She walked to the front doors of the school and slightly frowned. "Oh no! It's raining, I didn't even bring an umbrella," she muttered.

She stepped back, contemplating on what to do, and then just walked forward. She gasped and giggled as she felt the heavy rain come down on her, drenching her uniform instantly. How could she have not noticed the rain before?

No matter. She didn't mind. She brought her hands up half-way, her palms outward, and felt the raindrops trickle down her hands. She closed her eyes and tilted her head upward, the raindrops landing on her face and running down her face.

Her lips tugged into a small smile as she listened to the rain and let her mind wander. She loved when it rained. To her, it was like a connection to other people; a way of relating, or, trying to imagine what other people were feeling. And the person that she most often (than not) tried to imagine how he felt, was the natural orange haired male she has fallen in love with.

She tried to imagine what he would be feeling right now at this instant. Would he be feeling happy? Sad? Content? Humble? Irritated? Annoyed? Or was he acting like he always acts around people, impassive? She stood there, not knowing for how long, feeling the rain.

Her eyebrows knitted together in slight confusion then. Why had the rain stopped? She was sure it was still heavily raining. She could still hear it. So why was she not feeling the rain?

"What the hell are you doing Orihime? Do you want to catch a cold?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "K-Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo had his left hand shoved into his pocket. He was wearing a gray sweater that was zipped up half-way and he held an umbrella in his right hand.

So that was what stopped the rain from pouring on her; the umbrella he was holding.

"Well? What are you doing? Are you trying to get sick or something?"

Orihime blushed as she looked down at the ground—both her hands gripping her schoolbag. "Uh...N-no Kurosaki-kun! I was just admiring the rain…"

He looked at her with the same impassive expression on his face. He sighed as he closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head with his left hand.

"Man…You sure are crazy…"—he opened her eyes and looked at her—"Well, you're drenched…And I don't want you getting sick or anything…Come on, I'll walk you home."

Orihime's gray-blue eyes widened. "It's okay Kurosaki-kun! I'll walk, I don't mind."

Ichigo gave her a dull look. "Look Orihime, I'm walking you home. You're drenched and you're going to get cold,"—he started to walk and looked back at her—"Well? Come on."

"Oh, right Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime walked under the umbrella beside Ichigo. She looked down, avoiding glancing at his face.

"So, how long have you been standing out there?"

"Huh? Oh! Umm….Ah…Not that long I suppose,"—Orihime giggled—"I just space out a lot when I stand in the rain."

Ichigo said nothing as they continued to walk. He glanced at her every now and then from the corner of his eye and saw that she had started to shiver.

Orihime glanced at him, and every time she did, she would look away, blushing. She always enjoyed spending time with Ichigo. It's like; it was like some sort of comfort…Yeah, that's what he was…A comfort to her. He was like her savior in many ways, but it went without his knowing.

Her body was starting to shiver. Hmm, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to stand in the rain.

Ichigo looked down at her. "Are you cold?"

Orihime looked up at him with her famous bright smile. "No need to worry Kurosaki-kun…I'm fine."

"Here, hold this," he handed the umbrella handle to her.

Orihime blinked as she grasped the handle of the umbrella and stared at his actions.

Once he was done, he looked up at her; his sweater was hanging from his out-stretched hand. "Here, put this on."

Orihime stuttered. "Oh that's okay. I'm fine, really. I don't want Kurosaki-kun getting cold because of me!"

He frowned at her. "Orihime put this on. Really, I don't mind. I don't get cold that easily anyways."

She blinked twice as she reached for his sweater. "Thank you Kurosaki-kun."

"Yeah, yeah; now put it on before you _really_ get a cold."

Orihime handed him the umbrella back and did as told. She looked at him from the corner of her eye as he continued to walk with that same impassive look on his face. She brought the sleeves over her slender hands (because the sleeves were too long) and covered her cold nose. It smelled just like him.

They continued to walk in silence, the rain still not lighting up. They came to the gates of her apartment flat and walked to a stop.

She turned to look at him, that big, bright smile he always saw gracing her lips. "Well, Kurosaki-kun, thank you for walking me home."

He looked at her. "No problem Orihime."

She kept smiling at him. He truly was nice. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" she turned on her heel, leaving the shelter of the umbrella, and walked into the rain. "Oh! Kurosaki-kun! You're sweater!"

Ichigo looked up at her. He still hadn't started walking.

She came walking up to him, shrugging off his sweater.

"It's okay Orihime, you keep it."

"But, I don't feel right taking Kuroskai-kun's sweater when it's so cold."

"And _I_ don't feel right leaving you without at least a sweater in this cold weather," he reached out a hand towards her and wiped away a strand of hair that was sticking to her cheek because of the rain. What the hell? Did he just brush her cheek? He pulled his hand away just as quickly.

He cleared his throat. "Uhh, well, I'll be on my way now,"—he turned around and started to walk down the sidewalk—"See ya Orihime."

Orihime stared at his residing back as she unconsciously touched her cheek. Yes, he was her savior in many ways—even saving her from the simplest things…Even if it _was_ just from a cold. She grasped the collar of the sweater and nestled her face into it. It still had his smell.

* * *

**And yeah. I wasn't too satisfied with a one-shot that I did like yesterday, so I deleted that one and replaced it with this one. So it'll basically be a one-shot collection about Ichigo saving Orihime (hence the name Savior). **

**And before I leave…let me say this; their personalities are effigin complicated in a slight way. So I've decided that I'll do my best, but I don't want to try and mimic their personalities too much because I think there's more to them than what they appear to be. Like Orihime, she appears to be ditzy and oblivious, but really, she's really sharp and isn't that ditzy at all. Personally, I think she puts up a façade. And Ichigo, well, yeah…Okay so he has this whole 'bad-ass' attitude…But have you ever thought of how he really is? There's like layers on their personalities. **

**So yeah, I'll stop rambling on my theories. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of the whole one-shot collection. **


	2. Promise

**2****nd**** Shot: Promise**

**"**

**"**

She was around nine when she lost the only family she had. She had been at school, getting picked at and made fun of even though she didn't have her long hair. She rubbed away the dirt stains she had from her face as she walked to the apartment she lived in with her older brother Sora.

They had run away from their home as soon as Sora was eighteen years old because they were beaten daily by their drunk father (their mother was unfaithful, so she didn't give a damn what happened to them as long as she had her trusty love trysts). She was three at the time, so she's lived with him for most of her life.

She wiped away the few tears that had escaped her smoky black eyes as she started to run down the block, erasing the sad face she had and replacing it with a happy one for her brother.

When she got there, she expected to see the apartment empty, but instead, she saw Isshin Kurosaki with his son standing outside of the door. That's when she knew, that something was wrong.

She barged into the private clinic, running straight to where her brother's lifeless body was. She came to a sudden stop as she reached it, her eyes widening and watering as she neared the body.

"Orihime….I am very sorry, but your brother passed away an hour ago…"—he looked at the young red head as her shoulders started to shudder uncontrollably, her pain-filled cries filling the room—"I found these in your brother's pocket…"

Orihime forced herself to stop momentarily to look at what he was holding out for her. She felt another pang of crippling sadness hit her. She dropped to her knees as she continued to cry out her agony and regret.

What Kurosaki Isshin was holding were the hairpins her brother had tried to give her that morning. She had refused to wear them because she had said they were childish. She knew she had hurt her brother's feelings with what she said, and she was planning to apologize today after school, but now….? Now she couldn't. She would never be able to say sorry for not accepting the gift her brother bought her.

He would never be able to open his eyes or laugh at the wild antics she had. He would never be able to encourage her to step out of her comfort zone or congratulate her on the scores she received at school. He would never be able to compliment her long hair anymore. No more. It was all gone. In just one day, what she had taken for granted in a lifetime….Was now gone.

Isshin looked down at the girl, his eyes misty. He empathized with the girl because he knew how it felt like to lose a loved one. He looked away from her, his hands clenching into fists. He opened his eyes to see his son, standing against the wall…His eyes fixated on the girl.

"I'll leave you alone Orihime," Isshin walked out of the room, stopping momentarily in the doorway to look back at her, and then walking out.

His son looked at her before he leaned away from the wall and followed his father.

Orihime continued to cry, clutching the bed sheet that was draped over her brother's lifeless body. She gripped them even harder as her crying increased.

At first, she didn't think it was that serious. Sure, she was worried, but she didn't think he would die…After all, Kurosaki Isshin had said that he was wounded in a car accident, so naturally she assumed it was a couple of injuries, nothing life threatening.

But she was dead wrong.

And now here she was, mourning her recently deceased brother and regretting the fact that she rejected the hairpins he was trying to give to her because she thought they were childish.

"Please come back Sora…Please don't leave me alone!"—she sobbed—"I'll…I'll be so lonely! I don't….I don't want to be lonely! I don't want you to leave me!"

She closed her eyes tightly as she burrowed her face into the sheets, her hold on them becoming even more tenacious. "I'm sorry Sora! I'm so, so, sorry! So please, please don't leave! Come back, come back big brother!"

Outside, the orange-haired boy slumped against the door, his eyes glazing over as he heard her painful cries.

She didn't know how long she had been crying for, nor did she know how long she had been kneeling there for, but the sun was already setting. She didn't move when she heard the door open and soft footsteps follow after that. She just stayed there, petrified, staring at nothing, her eyes glazed over.

The boy blinked as he stared at her. He didn't know what to do, so he did what he thought he should do. He walked up to the bed and placed what he had in his hand on top of it.

She didn't move.

He blinked again, trying to figure out what to do. What would a nine year old do in a situation like this? He grabbed the item again and placed it in front of her.

She stared at it, looking but not really seeing.

The boy narrowed his eyes as he scratched his head, figuring what to do. Seeing as he had no options left…

"You forgot your hairpins…"

Orihime blinked, her eyes clearing themselves from the haze she was in and saw the said items looking back at her. Her eyes started to water again, that overwhelming feeling in her chest starting to circulate through her.

The boy saw this, and frowned. "You know, I don't think you're brother would be very happy seeing you like this. It'd make him sad."

She lifted her head off of the bed, sniffing as she stared at him. "How would you know…How my brother would feel?"

"Because, I also lost someone I loved very much."

She looked at him. "Who?"

"My mom,"—his gaze dropped to the ground—"My mom was killed one night. It was raining, and she was killed."

Her eyes widened. She felt ashamed of herself. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"That's why I know how he would feel…"—he continued on, looking up at her and meeting her gaze—"Because then my mom would feel sad too if she saw us crying for her everyday."

Orihime stared at him, her eyes shifty, and her mouth slightly agape. She hardly knew him (except for the fact that she knew that he was the son of Kurosaki Isshin), but yet here he was, offering her comfort.

She closed her eyes, unshed tears spilling over, as she nodded. "You're right!"—she wiped at her eyes tersely—"My big brother would be sad if he saw _me_ sad."

The boy's eyes lightened up at seeing his accomplishment He had managed to make this girl smile.

She looked up at him and stood up. "Thank you, so, so much…"—she slightly bowed and then straightened up—"Even though I know I'll cry from time to time, I know that…My brother will be happy because…_I'll_ be happy…." She gave him the brightest smile she could muster.

The boy stared at her. He blinked, snapping out of his trance, and grabbed the hairpins. "Here," he held out the hairpins for her.

Her smile vanished as she looked down at them. She hesitantly grabbed them, and stared at them in her open palm. Her bottom lip started to quiver.

"Hey! What did you say you weren't going to do huh?"

She looked up.

"I thought you said you weren't going to cry anymore!"

Orihime blinked as she saw the scowl of the boy before her. "I'm sorry…"

The boy shook his head. "Don't tell _me_, tell _him_."

Orihime looked at Sora…Tears slipping past her eyelashes. "I'm sorry Sora…I'm sorry big brother…"

Isshin opened the door as one of Orihime's aunts stood outside waiting for her.

Orihime solemnly looked down, the hairpins in her hair.

"Orihime…"

She looked up to see Isshin smiling down at her.

"I do hope my boy Ichigo hasn't roughed you up at all."

A smile appeared on her lips, shaking her head. "No Mr. Kurosaki, he hasn't."

His smile widened. "Well now, be on your way…"

She nodded. She turned to walk away but…

"Hey, you!"

She glanced behind her to see Ichigo standing in the middle of the room—his hands clenched beside his sides.

"Remember what you promised!"

She slowly blinked as a warm smile made its way to her lips. She nodded. "I will…"

With that said, she left, but not forgetting the boy who had saved her from her pit of despair. Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

**Well, the second one-shot. Kind of stale, dull, whatever…But I thought it was kind of cute. Anyways, please review?**


End file.
